


Premonitions on the Eve of Infinity

by NeitherNora



Category: Stellaris (Video Game)
Genre: The Infinity Machine, The Striven Solar Commonwealth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 02:45:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13988826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeitherNora/pseuds/NeitherNora
Summary: Survey complete.Log entry GARGANTUA: complete.Log entry INFINITY MACHINE: complete.Log entry PERSONAL REPORT: retrieving...





	Premonitions on the Eve of Infinity

Log ID: Braun, Andrea [Personal Entry 2239.05.05]  
Vessel ID: SSC Arbiter

My sleep has been troubled of late. It began with dreams. Wispy images and fleeting impressions. Wraiths that whispered in my ear. Night after night they grew louder, but I paid them no heed. I am no stranger to dreams. But last night, they rose to a crescendo. Shouts. No, not just shouts but screams, and the rushing, grinding cacophony of collapsing debris echoing through the vacuum of space. 

There is no star in the Gargantua system. Not anymore, at least. Just a black hole, yawning and empty, in the center of a roiling cloud. A ruinous omen, made all the more grim by the anomaly we discovered.

A sphere of unknown make orbits the black hole, just on the edge of the event horizon. It appears mechanical, though we could prompt no answer from it. Looking at it makes my head sear with pain, a sensation I've not felt since the day of the Luxion Massacre. If this premonition is to be similarly trusted, our discovery today will bring us nothing but calamity.


End file.
